Guide:How to make a Gue'vesa article
Hello everybody! Many should be familiar with the one of the newer factions to join 40k. Thats right kids, the Tau! Kids huh? You implying that little kids play the Tau. Insolent Gue'saal! --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 11:16, July 1, 2012 (UTC) As the Tau selflessly follow The Greater Good, the equality and peaceful union between all races to the betterment of the galaxy, they allow other races to join their empire. Examples of the aliens under the banner of Tau'va include the Kroot, Vespid, Nicassar, and most infamously, the Imperium of Man. This article is full of tips and examples that will help you learn the basics for making a Gue'vesa article! What are the Gue'vesa? Gue'vesa (literally means "Human Helpers" in Tau) are the humans that have joined the Tau Empire for one reason or another, be it a result of exile from humanity, abandonment, or willful betrayal. Most Gue'vesa are the second generation of human living in the empire. A good example of Gue'vesa are ex-Imperial soldiers who were left behind in the abortive Damocles Crusade. It is well-known that the Imperium despise the existence of humans within the borders of the "filthy xeno scum", and will often go out of their way to bring the emperor's fury to the traitors. How did they join? How did they join the Tau in the first place? This is a key factor in shaping the character of you article. Were they conquered? Did they join willingly, opening up to the benefits of the greater good? Or were they simply born in Tau Empire and that is all they know? As the Tau Empire continues to expand, were the humans would become Gue'vesa simply annexed? This could result in a few things. Perhaps this could lead to bitterness against their new leaders. Or did they join willingly? Was the brutality of the Imperium too much to bear any longer? Were they betrayed? Or did they simply see the benefits of joining a more merciful cause? Are they even happy about it? Were they forced to join against their will and the Greater Good forced upon them? Ranking System The Gue'vesa are known to fight alongside the fire caste in the theater of war, and as they are integrated into the basics of Tau society, even their ranks are listed in Tau Language. (interesting in itself, the Tau language is near-Impossible to speak with human tongue) Examples "la" is shorthand Tau for warrior, such as used with a fire warrior, being called "Shas'la". Human warriors follow this same system, but are instead called "gue'vesa'la" The ranking system goes as such (in comparison to Imperial ranks) *La - private **Basic fire warrior *Ui - sergeant **Squad leaders. They maintain the role of a squad leader for some time before being granted a battlesuit, in which they leave to join a battlesuit team. It is unknown as to whether Gue'vesa are permitted to pilot them however. *Vre - second lieutenant (approximately) **Battlesuit sergeant, simple enough. They lead the squads of battlesuits like a Shas'ui would fire warriors. *El - general/secondary commander ** Secondary commanders within the ranks, usually in charge of an entire Cadre *O - Main commander ** The commander of the entire caste's military forces, answering only the the ethereal It is noted that ranks such as Gue'vesa'el and Gue'vesa'o are very hard to achieve by human warriors. Equipment The equipment used by the humans within the Empire are a somewhat interesting subject, and it goes down to the attitude of the Sept itself. Sometimes the Gue'la only have slightly modified versions of their standard Imperial Lasguns, or maybe they have been fitted entirely with the arsenal given to that of Fresh Shas'la, pulse rifles and all. Tactics Gue'vesa tactics would almost always be directed by their advisers and the Shas'O themselves, and as a result go into battle with Tau-orientated tactics. The main schools of warfare. The two primary Tau tactics are the Mont'ka (Killing Blow) and Kauyon (Patient Hunter). The Mont'ka is a carefully planned attack designed to wipe out critical enemy defenses or units in single, well-placed strikes. Once the strongest points of enemy resistance are crushed, the remainder of the force can generally be finished off more easily. The Kauyon is essentially an ambush, where the enemy is drawn by use of a "lure" into a carefully prepared killing zones. - Taken from "Tau", Lexicanum. Views and Beliefs Whilst the humans have been initiated into the Empire, the Tau Empire permits other religions to be worshiped, as long as it complies with the Greater Good. However, different Septs utilise varying levels of control with their allies. Septs like Ke'lshan, being untrusting of aliens, and Kar'das, which maintains a rigiorous dictatorship regime in the pursuit of a perfect example of the greater good, even at the cost of freedom, and as a result worship of the Emperor would be heavily prohibited. At a different angle, septs like Dal'yth, a trader-friendly cosmopolitan Sept, or Oresh'uan, a world known for it's generosity an with a society based on equality and happines, are very lenient to different beliefs. In part it depends on the Sept in which your Gue'vesa are based on. As well as this, you must take into account the personal beliefs of the Gue'vesa. Were they betrayed by the Imperium, being left alone to face the oncoming Tau assault? Did they freely join the empire? Certain events which may have caused them to join the Tau would be heavily responsible for their continued value in the Emperor. Battles What battles has your Gue'vesa fought in? There have been many battles between the Tau and other races. Namely the Imperium, Orks and Hive Fleet Gorgon. A few notable battles with the Imperium are the Taros Campaign, Zeist Campaign, and other battles. Heroes and Characters Amongst the crowds who stands out the most? Who leads them? These characters often represent the character of your Gue'vesa. But it is important to keep some restrictions to them. Most importantly, DO NOT eclipse Tau characters. Relations How well do they work with other races. You should pay special attention to their relations with the Tau and the Imperium. The Tau are a multi-species coalition, this allows are a wide variety of opinions on other races. Do they get along with them at all? Or are they perfectly accepting of them? Its important to note their beliefs on the Imperium. Is it a brutal and corrupt regime? A misguided empire? Do they hate them or see themselves as liberators. Perhaps they bear no ill will at all. As for the Imperium's views, they are only traitors and will seek to purge them. Category:Tau Empire